Left Behind
by Wicked Dream
Summary: Starting over: Chris's future is more deep. What happens when she comes looking back for vengence?
1. Erica

Summary: Chris has a deeper future than explained in the show. Who else has he left behind in the future? Will he keep running from it?  
  
A.N: Don't own Charmed. As much as I want Drew to be my Sex-Slave . . . heh, um, never mind. Well, on with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------Future-------------------------  
---------------------------  
  
"Chris, we've got to get out of here!" Erica said in a whisper. "I have to go see if Bianca is okay." Chris replied. "If you go back to get her you will get killed." She screamed at him. He put his hand over her mouth. "You're the one who is going to get us killed." He hissed at her. "I have to go get her. She is strong and she can help us." "No, she isn't. I am way stronger than her; you are only going to get her because you're in love with her." Erica shot back. "Maybe I am. But that doesn't change anything." Chris replied. "Yeah, yeah it does." ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------  
  
Chris was distracted from his daydream as Phoebe entered the back room at P3. "Hey, don't you wanna see Sarah McLachlan? I know she probably isn't your type of music, but she is amazing." "Huh? Oh, yeah, I will in a little bit. I have some important . . . stuff to do." He replied kinda dazed. "You alright? I mean, ever since Piper found out you were her kid, you've seemed . . . iffy." She asked worried. "I'm just starting to wonder about the future. If it has changed at all. How the people are." "Is this about Bianca?" "No! Damn it! It's not about her." Chris yelled. "I- I'm sorry Chris." She exited out and returned to the main part of the club. He sighed and orbed out.  
  
A young girl was in the club, looking like she was lost. She had been here before with friends. This time it was just different. She wore a long black silk skirt with a black spaghetti strap tank on. Her hair was light brown and long, reaching all the way down her back, it was streaked with an electric blue color. She walked through the crowd on her toes, even with her 3 inch heals she only stood 5"4. She went to turn around when she bumped into Phoebe, who was carrying a drink at that time. "Oh gosh." She said looking at Phoebe. "I am so sorry. I was looking for someone, and I turned—and bad just bad." "Sweetie, it's ok. I'm fine, come with me to the counter and I'll get you cleaned up."  
  
She pulled her through the crowd, finally reaching the counter. "Here ya go." Phoebe said handing a towel. "Thanks." She replied. "So, who was it you were looking for?" "Oh, um, just some guy. I met him at this club before." "Really? Oh! Piper, Paige! Come here." They walked over to her. "Here, describe him to them. They can probably help." Phoebe said gesturing to Piper and Paige. "Help? Who? What him?" Piper asked. "Just this guy I met here. He was about 6 foot, has brown hair, kinda annoying but still loveable." She told them. "Sounds like Chris." Paige said. "Yeah, um I think that was his name. How do you know him?" "He's my so—a friend. Just a friend of ours." Piper said. "Oh well, if you see him . . . tell him I said 'Hi' and that I'm looking for him." She said. "Uh, honey, we're gonna need a name." Paige said. The girl put the towel on the counter and got up. "Erica. He'll know who I am." She got up and walked away. Sarah began "Stupid" as Iris walked out the club door. 


	2. Vengence

A.N: Still don't own 'em. Except for Erica. Mine. No touchy.  
  
Chris entered the Halliwell kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Chris, some girl was looking for you last night." Paige said without looking up from the newspaper. He brought the bottle off his lips. "Really?" "Yeah, is my little nephew getting together with people at clubs?" "No, I'm not. It's too uncivilized." He responded. She laughed. "Okay. Well, the girl was short, long brown hair with blue streaks, and her name was . . . E-Erica. I think." Paige replied. Chris choked on the water. "Who?" "Erica? That's all she gave us. You ok?" "I'm fine I gotta go." He said grabbing his jacket off the chair and heading out.  
  
-----------Future----------------  
  
"Oww!" Erica cried as ice was put on her ankle. "Sorry." Bianca replied. "Well, you better hope that this is not twisted or sprained or anything like that. I risked my neck saving you." She spit back. "I had it under control. You didn't have to come and play super hero with Chris." Bianca yelled. "Both of you . . . shut up." "But—"Chris glared at Erica. "Fine. Whatever." She grabbed the ice packet and hobbled off mumbling.  
  
"Stupid bitch. All the time she is rushing to her beloved Chris." Erica said to herself. "Demon wench." She looked over at them talking to each other. "C'mon. How much shorter can that skirt get?" She rolled her eyes. She looked back over and saw Chris with something in his hand. It was a ring. She felt the tears sting her eyes. "Erica. Pull it together. Big witches don't cry. Big witches don't cry." She couldn't take it, she grabbed the ice pack and left. Heart broken.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chris walked through the park. Everything was so screwed up. She wasn't supposed to come back. She wasn't even supposed know that he left. He walked over to a bench and put his head in his hands. "Chris, long time no see. Whatcha been up to?" He jerked his head up to reveal Erica. "Erica. I guess this isn't a friendly visit." He smirked. "Friendly?! You left me in the future! I guess I wasn't part of your plan. You-" "You're the one who left! We looked for you! Dammit Erica! If you didn't go and throw a hissy fit!" Chris yelled at her. "It was probably the smartest thing I've done. I mean, Wyatt has been amazing to me." She said. "Wyatt?" Chris choked out. "Yeah, he's great. Plus, he can make neat little potions like these." Erica said exposing a vile in her hand. "I'm pretty sure he said this one would destroy your powers. . . or something like that. Oh well, I guess we'll see." She whipped the potion at him and took off. Chris stumbled back a little. He was pretty shaken, nothing too bad though. "Oh well, he always did suck a potions." Chris decided to head back to the manor, at least he could be protected there. 


	3. Backround

A/N: Charmed not mine. Erica mine. Got it?  
  
Chris walked into the Manor's living room coughing. "Hey Chris, you okay?" Piper asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah, it's just allergies." Piper gave him a look. "You're not a good liar, what's wrong." "It's nothing I can handle it by myself." Chris snapped.  
  
"One: Never take that attitude with me again. And Two: What if you can't handle it by yourself?" Piper snapped back. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't take Erica on by himself. "Fine, if I tell you, will you promise not to over react and head up the stairs to the book?" Chris said pleadingly. "I'll try." She said with a smile. He smiled back and began his story.  
  
"Where are you going?" Chris asked. "I'm going to get Phoebe and Paige and than we are going to vanquish her ass." Piper said to him. "You promised you wouldn't over react!" He yelled to her. "Wrong. I said maybe. That is very different than promising." She yelled back. "But I can handle myself!" "Like you did with Bianca? We need to stop the threats now Chris! Or they will just keep coming back! That's what they do!" Piper said nearing tears.  
  
Chris saw his mother's pain and calmed down a bit. "But she is-was- a good witch, and I am positive I can rekindle that good inside her. So, please, don't vanquish her yet." He looked into her eyes. "Fine, I am still going to get Phoebe and Paige. Maybe they can help me create something to protect you from her." Piper said looking back into his eyes.  
  
"Wait, someone else is coming back to kill you?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, basically, actually I'm not sure." Chris replied. "Well, I saw we just put the bitch in the ground." Paige said without thinking. He looked over at her. "Sorry." She said in a tiny voice. "Okay, Chris, is she a Phoenix, like Bianca was?" Piper asked standing over the book. "No, she was a regular witch studying the craft. I found her trying to take out him and she got badly injured. So, Bianca and I took her in. We taught her everything we knew." Chris explained.  
  
"Okay, see, this is good. You probably know everything she does. Therefore, we have a higher advantage!" Phoebe said. "That's very good. So, Chris where would she be? I mean where did you guys hang out in the future?" Paige question. "The park. She loved nature." He replied. Piper grabbed some potions of the attic table. "Okay, go to the park. Find her, if she doesn't want to come back by her own will. Use these potions. This one will put her in a deep sleep; this other one will temporally bind her powers." Chris grabbed them. "Thanks." "Good luck." With that Chris orbed out. 


End file.
